


A Series of Small Ficlets

by orphan_account



Series: Hogwarts TARDIS - The Series [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Do not resist the will of the Daleks, Dolores Umbrole is not umbridge, EXTERMINATE!, Ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of small ficlets because I can't update the main series every day but I still want to update often. Canon to the series. Will not be chronological or updated daily.





	1. Harriet Jones, Prime Minister

**Author's Note:**

> Tense (past/present/future) will change. And also probably POV. Takes place after AU A Christmas Invasion in 2005. The sequel to this one will lead into the new Torchwood team in 2007. AU Note: The Doctor is friendlier with Jack (see PROSE: Theodore Nott and the Muggle Conspiracy)

"Harriet Jones, Prime Minister," Harriet says, gaining admittance to Torchwood.

"Yes, we know who you are," Dolores Umbrole says, leading her in.

Jack glances up at her. "Miss Jones," he says curtly.

Theodore Nott and Robert Catterbridge look up from their paperwork and nod. Alicia Spinnet, glued to her computer, nodded briefly.

"The Doctor, as expected, is angry for our earlier attack in London."

* * *

 

_"Don't you think she looks tired?" the Doctor asked Harriet's aide._

_After he, Rose, Jackie, Mickey, and Hermione had left, Harriet had demanded to know what the Doctor had said._

_The aide would later play a key role in Harriet's downfall._

* * *

"Of course he's upset, he doesn't like violence," Theo says, remembering an adventure he'd had when the Doctor came to visit Torchwood.

"He doesn't," Jack muses.

"One day - like today - he'll fail to arrive and save the day," Harriet says. "I need Torchwood defended."

Jack saluted her. "Ma'am."

Harriet smiled thinly. "Is Torchwood accepting applications?"

 


	2. The Dalek Invasion of Torchwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to the last one. Takes place between the Battle of Canary Wharf and the events of Everything Changes. Owen and Tosh are now part of the team.

The members of the Torchwood Three team - Jack Harkness, Theodore Nott, Harriet Jones, Robert Catterbridge, Dolores Umbrole, Alicia Spinnet, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, and Suzie Costello - sat around a table sipping coffee when there was a rumble. Dust fell.

"What was that?" Dolores asked uneasily.

"I have no idea," Alicia replied.

Then the Daleks came. Jack froze. "No. Not them. Please, not them."

"Why? What are Daleks? What's wrong with them?" Robert asked.

"They're exterminators," Harriet said.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Daleks arrived. Alicia grabbed a gun and shot at the Dalek.

"Exterminate!" A beam of white light hit Alicia, and she fell to the floor, dead.

"Jack - what do we do?" Theodore asked urgently.

"Run." Suzie ran. She got exterminated.

They ran. However, two 'exterminates' later, Robert and Dolores were dead on the floor. Jack ran up to the Dalek.

Harriet, Owen, and Tosh restrained Theodore as Jack shot the Dalek in the eyestalk.

"Thank goodness. Now the Battle of Canary Wharf is over."

They'd have to bury their former teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMELINE AND AU STUFF  
> ===============  
> Also see the Wiki for timeline.  
> \- Tosh wasn't part of the team in the previous ficlet. She, Owen, and Suzie joined before this. I didn't actually watch Torchwood, so this may deviate from the canon.  
> \- This is before Gwen joins the team. She'll be there before.  
> \- Harriet and Theodore Nott are Torchwood members.  
> \- The Dalek was left behind after the events of Doomsday.  
> \- So now you know that the Series 1 finale of the main series features the Canary Wharf battle!


	3. The Weakest Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that there's no new episode yet.

Hermione sat on the couch, bored as she watched  _The Weakest Link_.

Suddenly, the television turned off.

Rose was staring at the TV, bad memories going through her head.

"Oi! What was  _that_ for?!" demanded Hermione.

" _The Weakest Link_ gives me memories. I died on that show; well, not really, I was just transmatted."

"When?"

"In the future."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione said. "Maybe we should watch Big Brother?"

"NO!" The Doctor shouted from a different room.

"Maybe some makeover show?"

* * *

Jack and Theo were sitting at a café sipping tea when Jack suddenly had the urge to shout no.

 


End file.
